The use of electronic devices has become an everyday use in modern society. The use of electronic devices has increased as the cost of electronic devices has declined. The capabilities of electronic devices have also increased and allow people to use electronic devices in many different industries and for many different purposes. For example, electronic devices may be used to perform tasks at home, work or school. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
The technology being used in computers has been improving rapidly. Computers may range from small hand-held computing devices to desktop computer systems to large multi-processor computer systems. In order to use a computer, software is designed and saved in a computer's memory. The software may be used to access applications stored on the computer or may include the applications themselves. These pieces of software allow the computer to become a tool capable of performing tasks requested of a user. For example, a computer may include an application that allows users to communicate via e-mail or perform other tasks for users.
In some instances, a user may want more features and/or functions than an application provides. Without access to the source code, however, a user may be unable to add more features and/or functionality to an application. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve application modifiability may be beneficial.